Legends:Lado luminoso da Força
thumb|[[Legends:Yoda|Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Luke Skywalker, seguidores da luz.]] O lado luminoso da Força, também vulgarmente conhecido como Ashla, era o lado da Força alinhado com honestidade, compaixão, misericórdia, auto-sacrifício, e outras emoções positivas. Para a maior parte, os Jedi simplesmente se referem a este como a Força. Definição O maior grupo de defensores e professores do lado da luz foi a Ordem Jedi, que se esforçou para manter a paz e a justiça em toda a galáxia. Os Jedi estavam bem conscientes dos perigos do lado sombrio da Força e foram dedicados adversários de seu uso, pois ele representa a corrupção e um desrespeito pela ordem natural do universo. O lado sombrio foi considerado o domínio dos Sith, a quem os Jedi tentaram destruir a fim de manter a Força em equilíbrio. A Força desempenhou um grande papel no uso de um sabre de luz pelos Jedi, e dando-lhes a capacidade de prever eventos no futuro, dando a impressão de conscientização e reflexos incrivelmente rápidos que os impedia de se ferir acidentalmente em combate e permitindo-lhes realizar outros feitos, como usar um sabre de luz para desviar de tiros de blaster. Um Jedi poderia usar a Força para ajudar na construção de seu sabre de luz, tanto para montar suas peças e componentes intrincados e, inicialmente, para carregar sua célula de energia. Com a experiência, há uma série aparentemente infinita de coisas que um Jedi poderia conseguir através da utilização do lado da luz. Isto não só se aplica aos Jedi, é claro, mas na verdade, qualquer sensível à Força. Os Jedi usaram seus poderes para ganhar maior conhecimento, em contraste com os seus antigos inimigos, os Sith. Considerando que os Sith usariam seus poderes para tentar governar a galáxia, os Jedi poderiam usar seu poder para lutar em sua defesa e para guiar sua direção, embora estas diferenças nem sempre pareciam tão claras. Muitas pessoas estavam desconfiadas da grande influência da Ordem Jedi sobre os líderes da Velha República. Natureza do lado luminoso thumb|left|Um Jedi [[Legends:Rodiano|Rodiano se concentrando na meditação.]]O lado luminoso da Força é alinhado com a felicidade, alegria, amor e benevolência, que alguns acreditam que alimenta o lado da luz e fornece uma visão sobre seus usos éticos. Eram geralmente preocupados com as idéias de generosidade, bem, cura, e sabedoria, ao contrário de mal, maldade, e o julgamento precipitado. A fim de alcançar a harmonia com o lado luminoso da Força, seus praticantes muitas vezes meditam para limpar-se das emoções, particularmente emoções negativas, tais como agressão, raiva e ódio, uma vez que estas foram mostradas abrindo a possibilidade de aceitação do lado sombrio para um Jedi. Curiosamente, e apesar das contradições óbvias, o lado luminoso era tratado como sendo tanto uma entidade semi-inteligente, com intenções definidas e uma essência senciente do bem. Se a visão era abraçada parecia ter sido uma decisão pessoal. Segundo a interpretação auto-consciente, o lado luminoso foi acreditado influenciar ativamente os acontecimentos na medida em que alguns Jedi se consideravam meros "instrumentos" da Força. Embora isso implicasse uma falta de escolha sobre o destino de um indivíduo, os Jedi, como principais proponentes do lado luminoso, insistiram que eram, sim, "o ser definitivamente livre". Isso eles explicavam como sendo devido a Força (pelo menos do lado luminoso) não obrigar ninguém a nada. Um destino pode ser aceito ou rejeitado. E todas as escolhas ao longo do caminho eram livres para se fazer. Desde que Ashla era também o nome da Força em si, antes de se referir apenas ao lado luminoso, isso poderia significar que o lado luminoso é também a natureza "normal" da Força. Essa visão não era compartilhada pelos seguidores Potentium que, de acordo com a ortodoxia Jedi (que rotula uma má interpretação) afirmou que desde que a Força era inerentemente boa, o lado sombrio não era mau, também. Poderes e técnicas conhecidos do lado luminoso O lado luminoso da Força é geralmente mais difícil de se usar do que o lado sombrio, devido ao fato que os poderes da Força do lado sombrio são todos agressivos e facilmente alimentados por raiva ou ódio. Estes usuários do lado sombrio avançam mais rápido, mas não eram inerentemente mais poderosos do que os do lado da luz. Habilidades do lado luminoso da Força são praticamente todas defensivas e passivas na natureza. Embora existam habilidades lado da luz para aumentar as forças ou coragem, ou incapacitar um inimigo, nenhuma delas é realmente agressiva (com as notáveis exceções de Julgamento Elétrico, Corte da Força, e Combustão). thumb|[[Legends:Jedi|Jedi usando a Força.]] *'Alterar Ambiente' *'Amizade Animal ' *'Mente de batalha ' *'Raio de luz ' *'Combustão' *'Curar Doença' *'Curar Veneno' *'Ionizar' *'Julgamento Elétrico' *'Cegamento da Força' *'Iluminação da Força' *'Cura da Força' *'Luz da Força' *'Combinação da Força' *'Persuasão da Força' *'Projeção da Força' *'Atordoar da Força' *'Valentia da Força' *'Transe de hibernação' *'Truque mental' *'Malácia' *'Morichro' *'Surto de plantas' *'Bolha de proteção' *'Revitalização' *'Corte da Força' *'Estilhaçamento da Força' *'Tutaminis' *'Parede de Luz' Características dos usuários do lado luminoso A maioria dos seres que utilizaram o lado luminoso da Força conheceram suas habilidades calmantes. Os Jedi tentam manter a calma em todos os momentos, mesmo em situações que normalmente causam estresse intenso. Eles têm a capacidade de acalmar animais, pessoas e aumentar a moral usando apenas suas mentes. Quase todos os usuários do lado luminoso sentiram o tentador chamado do lado sombrio da Força, em algum momento ou outro, mas usaram as habilidades do lado luminoso para restaurar a sua tranquilidade normal. Alguns usuários da Força que usaram essas habilidades são as seguintes. *Revan, quando implorou para voltar à sua antiga vida como Lorde Negro dos Sith pela aprendiz Sith Bastila Shan. *Ki-Adi-Mundi, quando ele recuperou a filha de Jabba o Hutt. *Obi-Wan Kenobi, depois de Qui-Gon Jinn perder para Darth Maul. *Luke Skywalker, em um duelo com seu pai Darth Vader, antes de afirmar que ele era um Jedi. *Ben Skywalker, quando o Sabre Sith Gavar Khai traiu o pai de Ben, Luke. *Kyle Katarn, quando Jerec lembrou-lhe que ele matou seu pai. *Jaden Korr, quando enfrentou Rosh Penin depois de saber sua traição contra a Ordem Jedi. *Cade Skywalker, em um duelo com Darth Krayt, onde permaneceu fiel à sua herança Jedi. O Escolhido thumb|Anakin Skywalker, o Escolhido. Uma antiga profecia predisse de um ser que traria equilíbrio à Força e destruiria os Sith. Este ser era acreditava ser Anakin Skywalker como seu sangue continha a maior quantidade de midi-chlorians já medido pelo Conselho Jedi. Encontrado em Tatooine pelo Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin provou que ele tinha amplas habilidades da Força sem treinamento prévio. A indicação mais óbvia era a sua capacidade de competir nas corridas de pod que exigiam enormes reflexos, reflexos que só podiam ser utilizados por um humano se ele era muito sensitivo. Ingressando na Ordem Jedi, Anakin avançou com seu treinamento devido a sua forte afinidade com a Força, mas, devido às maquinações de Darth Sidious, caiu para o lado sombrio como Darth Vader. No entanto, Anakin acabou por cumprir seu papel como o escolhido quando ele re-abraçou o lado da luz e destruiu seu mestre, a fim de proteger seu filho. Anakin foi mortalmente ferido no ato e morreu pouco depois. Com sua morte, ele havia restaurado o equilíbrio para a Força, destruindo os Sith - Sidious e ele próprio - embora os Sith acabariam por retornar. Organizações do lado luminoso *Ordem Jedi *Baran Do *Ordem de Dai Bendu *Academia Chatos *Matukai *Bruxas de Dathomir Usuários do lado luminoso notáveis *Kam Solusar *Tionne Solusar *Cin Drallig *Micah Giett *Meetra Surik, a Jedi Exilada *Kit Fisto *Even Piell *Yarael Poof *Lorde Hoth *Arca Jeth *Qui-Gon Jinn *Pablo-Jill *Kyle Katarn *Corran Horn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Jaden Korr *Lowbacca *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Barriss Offee *Revan *Saba Sebatyne *Aayla Secura *Bastila Shan *Anakin Skywalker *Ben Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Jaina Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Vandar Tokare *Luminara Unduli *Quinlan Vos *Mace Windu *Yoda *Adi Gallia *Kavar *Zhar Lestin *Tyvokka *Galen Marek *Wee Dunn *Nebelish *Ahsoka Tano *Vrook Lamar Nos bastidores Ashla foi o nome dado ao lado luminoso da Força em rascunhos de ''Star Wars e foi estabelecido como cânone no Universo Expandido pelo Power of the Jedi Sourcebook. Também foi dito ser o que os Jedi e Sith antigos chamavam de lado luuminoso em Darth Bane: Rule of Two. O Power of the Jedi Sourcebook afirma que os Potentium (a visão de que a Força é um só, e seus lados são apenas uma questão de escolha de poderes da Força) é uma filosofia corrupta e equivocada, sendo assim a primeira fonte a estabelecer a partir da perspectiva oficial que a filosofia Ortodoxa Jedi reflete a verdadeira natureza da Força. Ao longo dos filmes, o "lado da luz" da Força nunca foi mencionado diretamente, mas é considerada a Força em si. Ele só é mencionado pelo nome em outras fontes do universo expandido. Em todos os seis filmes as ações dos Jedi e da Força em si podem ser interpretado como o "lado da luz". No entanto, do ponto de vista no universo filosófico, isso pode ser debatido. Aparições *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 6: The Prisoner of Bogan, Parte 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Betrayal'' *''Abyss'' *''Omen'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars:Knights of the Old Republic'' Fontes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: Essential Guide to the Force *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Categoria:Lado luminoso Categoria:A Força